Draco Meteor
by Gilles ze Dragon
Summary: A girl from the Unova region has a fear of thunderstorms until one night when she gets a special visit... One-shot, focused on an OC and... you'll have to read to find out.


**A/N: A quick story of personal firsts - my first story in _months_, my first Pokémon story, and my first oneshot. Hopefully, I didn't mess up too badly with the Unova region and the like. :x Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keia and the storyline, the rest belongs to Nintendo/GameFreak/whoever else has legal ownership. Otherwise, enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

For as long as she could remember, Keia was afraid of thunderstorms. Night storms terrified her the most. She had heard the legends of the monster from the meteor that only came out at night, and, even though there was a sturdy wall surrounding the town, she usually spent stormy nights shivering in a corner buried under her big blanket.

Last night was no exception. She spent most of the night awake, jumping at every lightning strike and thunder crack while hoping the meteor monster would not come and take her. She sat at the kitchen table the following morning, struggling to keep her eyes from closing and her face from falling into her bowl of cereal.

"Keia, were you spending the entire night worrying about that stupid legend again?" Keia's father asked, taking a sip from his cup of hazelnut-flavored coffee.

"Wha? No, I was studying for an exam last night. Science isn't as easy as I thought it would be," Keia said between spoonfuls of cereal.

Keia's father squinted, then shrugged, took another sip of coffee, and began reading the newspaper.

The rest of Keia's day went as it should. Go to school, come home, finish some assignments, watch TV and eat dinner with her father before he went off to work the evening shift at his job as a construction worker, and then change into her pajamas and go to bed. She sighed with a smile while staring out of her window. The skies were black, and she thought she saw a bolt of lightning crackle across some looming storm clouds.

_Not again…_ she thought, pulling her blanket over her head.

A loud boom shook the house and made her shoot up into a sitting position. She had never felt nor heard thunder loud enough to do that. She watched the night sky while wrapping an edge of her blanket around her head like a bandana. There was something looming in a cloud just above her street, something large and dark. Long bolts of blue lightning shot out from behind the figure, illuminating the clouds behind it.

_Is that a… dragon?_ she thought, squinting at the outline of the figure.

Despite her instincts telling her to sit in a corner, Keia crawled to her bedroom window and opened it, hoping to get a better look. The figure appeared to stare at her, its bright red eyes glowing as if they were staring right through her. It then floated down to Keia's window. Keia squealed and stumbled backwards, almost tripping and falling onto her bed in the process. After regaining her balance, she looked at the large, black, dragon-like creature at her window and gasped.

"Zekrom! This…can't possibly be real…" Keia said, approaching the large creature.

Zekrom nodded, then reached in, gently put its claws around her torso, picked her up, and pulled her through the window. Keia's body tensed as she looked down at the ground two stories below her. Zekrom patted her on the head, and then put its claw to its mouth while holding her against its chest. Keia relaxed as she felt Zekrom's large heart pounding against its chest.

Zekrom flew above the tall buildings towards the clouds above as rain began to fall over the town. Keia stared in awe as the town passed below them. When they reached the clouds, Zekrom pulled up and brought them to the sky that lay between the thunderclouds and the stars. Keia smiled and looked to the stars, watching as meteors streaked across the night sky.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Keia said.

Zekrom took a deep breath, then slowly let out a soft growl.

When the meteor shower was over, Zekrom flew Keia back to her bedroom window, shielding her from the rain. Keia climbed back into her bedroom, then turned back to Zekrom.

"Thunderstorms aren't as bad as I thought they were; right, Zekrom?" she asked.

Zekrom blinked and hummed before flying back into the storm clouds.

Keia smiled, closed her window, and curled into bed. She did not know why Zekrom had come to her window that night, but she was grateful for it. Every stormy night afterwards, she fell asleep watching the sky for any sign of Zekrom, the one who had cured her phobia for good.


End file.
